1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to optical packages, and more specifically, packaging of optical semiconductor sensors and LEDs using wafer level packaging, designated “eWLOP” (embedded Wafer Level Optical Package).
2. Relevant Background
Referring now to FIG. 1, a prior art optical package 10 includes a substrate 12, a sensor die 14, an LED 16, optical adhesive material 18, molding material 20, cap layer 22, and glass layer 24.
While the package 10 is functionally sufficient for packaging optical sensors and LEDs, the thickness, footprint size, cost, and component count could all be improved.
What is desired, therefore, is a novel optical package that in fact improves on one or more of the above aspects of the prior art optical package.